


A Short Conversation

by orphan_account



Series: I cant believe i wrote this. [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta: :33 Hahaha! John said bucket!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Conversation

Karkat sat unblinking at the wall as Egbert rambled on about some shit he didn't care about.

"...bucket. then I said-" John stopped as Karkat gave him a horrified face and Nepeta rolled around on the floor with a ball of yarn.

"What?"

"You are a sick fuck."

"what?" John tilted his head to the side, utterly confused. "all i said was 'kick the bucket'..."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Karkat was utterly horrified.

"Was the pail full?" Nepeta asked, also looking at him

"Does it matter?" a confused Egbert asked.

Karkat walked out of the room, completely disgusted, as Nepeta laughed so hard she threw up.


End file.
